


Bound

by loveandanarchy



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Family Drama, Fluff, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Marvel Jotunn Culture, Mentions of War, Mpreg, Mythology - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandanarchy/pseuds/loveandanarchy
Summary: “Do not worry Aithne. I will seek revenge on your behalf. The Aesir brat will not get away with what he has done to you.” Loki snorted at that. He was not some damsel in distress and he wished his father would stop treating him as such. “He did not do anything more than what I desired.”, Loki insisted. “You must stop this at once.”Laufey growled lowly. “Do you mean to tell me that you welcomed him to your bed?”“Yes.", Loki boldly replied. "Because I love him."





	Bound

“Throw him in the dungeons!”, Laufey commanded as two of his guards carried away a struggling Thor who shouted promises of revenge and obscenities that would have shamed his ancestors.

When the door clanged shut behind them, Laufey took a moment to massage his horns. He felt a headache comparable to the great winter avalanches of the Vahlar Mountains in West Jotunnheim coming down upon him. The sight of that great, pink oaf on top of his precious and innocent son would not disappear from his mind no matter how hard he tried to block it out.

Bylestir’s mouth was pressed into a thin line; eyes far too serious as he knew what had taken place between Odin’s son and his younger brother was likely to bring war. His father would never stand to see Loki’s honor destroyed in such a manner and truthfully, he wouldn’t either. Loki was a pain and a spoiled brat, but he was still family. He would ride to the end by his father’s side to protect him. Bylestir clapped one large hand firmly on his father’s shoulder in support, assuring him that he’d done the right thing.

Helblindi only rolled his eyes from his seat in the corner. He was just here for the drama and ensuing spectacle. This was going to be good. After all, it wasn’t everyday that an Aesir prince sneaks into their territory to defile his little brother.

The middle heir would be lying if he said that he didn’t secretly delight in seeing their father’s innocent image of Loki shattered to pieces. Ever since they had been children, Loki was always the favored son, getting away with anything and everything. For all his mischief and tricks, his father never saw fit to punish him. Loki could do no wrong in Laufey’s eyes.

A commotion was heard outside of the throne room doors and Laufey looked up when he heard several pained screams and a hoarse plea of, “Please, your highness. Not now. The King has demanded his solitude.”

“Out of my way you fools!”, Loki’s voice was heard cutting scathingly through the air. The doors slammed open with a blast of shimmering seidr and Loki’s small form walked through scowling, the guards at the door trailing behind him limping with apologetic looks on their faces.  

Laufey commended them for even trying. Nothing and no one could stop his youngest when he was on a mission. A lesson that everyone in the castle had learned all too well when Loki was still a small child.

He was strong willed, devious, brilliant, and beautiful. Just like Farbauti had been. His mate lived on through Loki. Something that Laufey cherished and delighted in every single day.

Laufey glared momentarily at Loki’s insolence since he had clearly given the young heir an order to stay inside his chambers while he sorted everything out with Odin’s brat. Then, his eyes softened when he realized how Loki must be feeling.

Scared, embarrassed, violated.

Rising from his throne, he strode over to his son and picked him up against Loki’s protests, checking him for any signs of bruises or further maltreatment. He roared loud enough to shake the palace walls when he saw the love bites marring Loki’s markings and the darkened bruises standing out against his blue skin. How dare that oaf mark his son in such a way. With no dowry, no proper courtship, no marriage proposal. It was a disgrace.

Plans of the upcoming invasion of Asgard swirled through his mind. He was more certain now than before that it would happen. He wondered how quickly he could assemble the army. They were without the casket, but their numbers had increased in recent years. The people had grown stonger and healthier, Loki at the forefront of persuading the council to strike deals with some of the other realms for imports and trade.

Jontunheim was not rich in many of the typical trinkets, but their jewels and crystals that lined the caverns and luxury furs from the beasts that roamed above and beneath the ice were very much coveted in the other realms.

It was enough to obtain weapons, enough food to feed their starving people, and supplies to rebuild much of what was destroyed during the last war.

He gingerly sat Loki down on the floor and knelt in front of him. “Do not worry _Aithne_.", he said affectionately. "I will seek revenge on your behalf. The Aesir brat will not get away with what he has done to you.”

Loki snorted at that. He was not some damsel in distress and he wished his father would stop treating him as such. “He did not do anything more than what I desired.”, Loki insisted. “You must stop this at once.”

Laufey growled lowly. “Do you mean to tell me that you welcomed him to your bed?”  
“Yes. Because I love him.”, Loki boldly replied with his chin jutting out in defiance. He would not waver, would not fold.

Laufey stood to his full height and stomped back to his throne. “Then you have been deceived. Tell me what lies he gave you. What pretty words he spoke to trick you out of your virtue.”, Laufey demanded. “You are ruined my child. Ruined! Spoiled by that foul  prince.”, Laufey said, gesturing to Loki’s distended belly which was now on full display with his fitted robes. “How will I find you a proper mate now?”

“I do not need you to find me a mate Father.”, Loki hissed. “I already have one.”

“That _thing_ is not a mate. He is not of our kind. You cannot complete the mating rights with him.”, Laufey argued.

His eyes narrowed in on the King “You see father, that is where you are wrong. If you recall, Odin himself is half Jotuun, therefore giving Thor enough of our blood to complete the rights.”, Loki hastily yanked down the portion of his robes covering his shoulders to reveal the claiming bite Thor had given him and the surrounding runes that tied them together for eternity. "You are too late. We are bound."

Loki almost wanted to laugh at the incredulous look on his father and brothers’ faces. “If he hadn’t the blood, it still would have mattered not. Thor is mine as I am his. You will not separate us....Unless you wish for myself and my child to die.”

* * *

 

_Getting to Jotunheim was fairly easy. Heimdall merely raised an eyebrow at him as he demanded to use the bit frost. Which for Heimdall, was about as expressive as it gets. The man was little better than a stone while on duty. However, he did have the tendency to become... loose after a few cups of ale. Just last summer at the solstice festival, he’d gone prancing around in nothing but his breast plate, singing merry tunes at the top of his lungs and pulling maidens into his lap at whim. All of Asgard was still scandalized by it._

_He should have known better than to bet on an eating contest against Hogun. Hogun was a human garbage disposal, but Thor had an unrivaled love for pijun pie. In fact, he'd only lost the wager by half a slice. His punishment was to sneak into the ice place and successfully bring back a token as proof of his journey._

_Sif begged him to see reason and not go, scolding the other two warriors for putting their prince in such a dangerous position. However, Thor's honor was at stake so he resolved to carry out the deal anyway. What was the worse that could happen?_

_Sneaking into the castle had also been fairly simple. So simple in fact that Thor began to think he was being led to a trap. It was almost as if the Frost Giants did not anticipate any unwanted visitors. If he thought about it, they probably didn't. Generally, no one would be foolish enough to venture so far into the Jotunn territory alone. By the time he found his way inside, he was nearly frozen. He had gravely underestimated the bitingly frigid temperatures of Jotunheim._

_Thor gripped Mjolnir tightly in the palm of his and ducked into an icicle covered alcove. A group of three frost giants stomped past him, pushing at one another playfully and laughing about something amusing in their own language. Thor was surprised to see the Jotunn being so pleasant. He'd always been taught that they were monstrous, cold hearted beings; their propensity for cruelty unmatched in all nine realms. To see them behaving in such a carefree manner was unsettling._

_He let out the breath he'd been holding and darted quickly down the hall. Hearing more footsteps coming his way and finding no suitable hiding places in this part of the castle, he ducked into the slightly open door behind him. It was opened just a sliver, but wide enough for him to fit through easily without making a disturbance._

_Thor whipped around quickly to assess his surroundings, finding himself in something of a library. It was nowhere near as grand as theirs on Asgard, but still impressive in it's own right. Rows of literature filled rounded stone shelves that lined the walls of the room and reached towards the ceiling where a giant crystal chandelier sparkled beneath a dome shaped skylight. Smaller shelves were lined up through the center of the room and a few fur lined chairs sat in the middle of a pit lined by glowing candles._

_This was perfect. Thor had planned on attempting a raid of the palace treasure rooms, but as he neither knew where that was or what kind of protection lie there, he decided that a book would have to be good enough._

_Most of the books were ridiculously large and dense. Thor could handle the weight, but it would slow him down and make hiding more difficult. His eyes scanned around for something smaller. They had books from other realms on Asgard so it stood to reason that perhaps Jotunheim did as well. His eyes caught a thin novel similar to the size of the ones they had back home sandwiched in between two others. He reached out to grab the book and briefly inspected the cover, seeing that it was well worn. Someone had obviously read this book multiple times._

_As he went to stuff in into his pocket, he heard a voice ring out and he froze._

_"I always knew the Aesir had a penchant for taking things that don't belong to them, but has Odin really stooped so low as to send his heir to steal a meager poetry book?", the voice said dripping with vehemence as it spoke his father's name._

_Thor raised Mjolnir in his hand and assumed a defensive stance, eyes flickering around to see where the giant was lurking. "Show yourself.", he snarled, ready for a fight._

_The voice tsked at him. "Now what would be the fun in that?...Thor Odinson. Pity, I thought you might be more impressive.", it said mockingly._

_Thor whipped around, feeling like the voice was behind him. "Show yourself! Face me like a man and then you'll find how impressive I can be, savage.", Thor goaded._

_The voice only chuckled in response. "So angry... You're fun like this God of Thunder. All hot and bothered, ready to smash my head off with your beloved hammer. Is that why you've come here? To kill one of us "beasts" and return with a head on a stake to show off to your precious subjects? It would seem to me that you are the real savage here. Not I."_

_Thor bristled at the insult. “I am no savage! I am the future king of Asgard.”_  
_“A poor excuse for a future King I imagine.”, the voice mused. “ Tell me. What motivation could you possibly have had for breaking into this palace alone? Either you are a bloodthirsty oaf come to start a second great war or a fool.”_

_“I was dared to come here by my friends.”, Thor admitted somewhat sheepishly. He had no idea why he was even entertaining the disembodied voice; especially being so forthcoming with his intentions. He must be under some spell. His grip tightened around his hammer and he itched to start swinging; hoping that his hammer would manage to meet and end the invisible target._

_The voice was silent for a moment before bursting out with laughter. It only served to increase Thor’s ire as he was not only being made fun of, but because the voice sounded like the most beautiful of melodies. A mixture between the ringing of bells and the twinkling of stars._  
_“A fool then. I can’t say that I’m surprised.”, the voice replied with amusement._

 _“I grow tired of this game Jotunn. If you will not reveal yourself, then at least grant me your name."_  
_The voice sighed. "Fine, fine. Ruin all the fun.”_

_Thor waited a moment and then found himself staring into piercing green eyes as a figure appeared in front of him, seemingly out of thin air. Thor's eyes narrowed, raking over the lithe frame, covered in golden chains and a sheer green robe. A simple circlet made of gold and emeralds to match the deep color of his eyes rested atop a long braid of midnight black hair that extended down his back. His skin was a paler blue than Thor had thought possible for a Jotunn. Almost the color of the morning Asgardian sky._

_“I am Loki. Third heir to the throne of Jontunheim."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued... I would love to hear what you think so far.
> 
> Btw, 'Aithne' is my version of made-up Jotunn language. It means "little darling" or whatever pet name you want to put in it's place


End file.
